


I. O. U.

by Vanya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Feels, Oops, Sherlolly - Freeform, ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya/pseuds/Vanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, pain filled Sherlolly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I. O. U.

Sherlock's phone buzzed beside the bed, gaining a groan from the brunette as he reached for it. He had to blink in the dark room to see what was sent to him, but when he clicked the picture and saw the red.   
  
Crimson red.   
  
Blood.  
  
He knew that place but where was it?  
  
 **PING!**  
  
Another message arrived and he quickly clicked it to see what it said.   
  
 _ **[ To: Sherlock**_  
  
 _ **"Moriarty made the mistake of assume the one person who was the most important to me, meant nothing."**_  
  
 _ **Well Sherlock, I took care of that little problem, didn't I? Best hurry. I'm sure she wants you to be the last person she sees before she dies.**_  
  
 _ **Cheers.**_  
  
 _ **~JM ]**_  
  
"No... oh fuck." Sherlock bolted out of the bed, leaving his coat and shoes as he ran out the door. Mrs. Hudson came out to see what was going on, but he was already gone. Sherlock was holding his phone so tightly that he thought he was going to break it.   
  
 _God Molly, please hold on._  
  
He pushed harder, shoving people out of the way as he ran into Bart's, down the hall to the morgue. He skidded to a stop on his bloodied feet. He didn't even feel them though. His whole body was numb as he gasped for air, afraid to push open the door. "Please... don't let it be real... please..." Hesitantly the brunette pushed the swinging door open and walked inside.  
  
Before him was the same bloodied note he had seen on his phone, that he now dropped. The sound of it clattering on the floor hurt his ears. This silence. Ungodly quiet. Nothing before the sound of his breathing and his feet padding across the floor. Sherlock didn't even know how he was moving, he wanted nothing more than to just fall right there.   
  
"Molly..."   
  
His voice was barely a whisper as he knelt on the floor and turned her over. Brown eyes were faded and empty. There was no one in there. His eyes began to sting as he gathered her up, holding her to his chest and letting those tears start to fall. He was covered in her blood and he didn't care. He just hid his face in her shoulder and sobbed.   
  
The mocking words behind him.  
  
The taunting smile as the blood smeared down the wall.   
  
 _ **I. O. U.**_

 


End file.
